Bravo Team
Bravo Team is a member of the elite Starfleet branch of Black Squad, much like the American Seal team. They are specialized intell and security agents who participate in black op missions under Starfleet authority. Most often dangerous information gathering or extraction missions, the officers in Black Squad can only be so for ten years due to the mental stress of the work. The team was disbanded in June 2402 when Riggs and four others transferred from the team to the USS Annapolis. Team Members Ronald Delgado Rank: Captain Call Sign: "Command" Position: Team Leader - Commanding Officer Service Years: 2390-Current Actor: Tony Plana As the Commander of the group, Captain Delgado is instrumental in choosing the missions the team goes on, as well as the members that serve. He is a hands on officer who once served in active duty himself as an intelligence officer. He became the leader of Bravo Team in 2390 - the Commander not having the same ten year limit as they personally do not participate in missions. Clayton Riggs Rank: Lt. Commander Call Sign: "Hot Shot" Position: Sniper/Weapons Specialist Service Years: 2397-2407 Actor: Clayne Crawford As the sniper and weapons specialist of the group, Lt. Commander Riggs often keeps back in critical positions to offer cover to those on his team. He supplies them with weapons knowledge and if often seen as their defacto leader while in the field - often butting heads with Lockdown. Martin Baku Rank: Lieutenant Call Sign: "Zulu" Position: Doctor Service Years: 2398-2408 Actor: Chadwick Boseman As the team medic and doctor, Lt. Baku is primarily responsible for all medical related surgeries the team may require should they have to go undercover, as well as general treatment for wounds both to the team and anyone they rescue. He was once in a relationship with Skyhawk. Marco Skelton Rank: Lieutenant Call Sign: "Drifter" Position: Engineer Service Years: 2397-2407 Actor: Marcus Vanco As the team engineer, Lt. Skelton is considered a jack-of-all trades and can drift around from one place to another. Proficient in not only weapons engineering but general ship repairs and design. He joined along side Riggs, making them the closest two of the team. Miguel de la Cruz Rank: Lt. Commander Call Sign: "Echo" Position: Communication/Linguistics Service Years: 2395-2405 Actor: Jeff Gum As the communication specialist, Lt. Commander de la Cruz, is a skilled linguist and also proficient in communication systems and design. He is a skilled code breaker and one of the older members on the team. Darren Offerman Rank: Lieutenant Call Sign: "Slim" Position: Hacker Service Years: 2400-2410 Actor: DJ Qualls As the intell provider, Lt. Offerman is the teams hacker and gathering specialist. Proficient in computer hacking, codes and the dark web, if anyone is going to get information on subjects it will be Slim. He is often on missions but does not participate in extractions, remaining in the shuttle or ship as an information source. Thomas Bocan Rank: Lt. Commander Call Sign: "Lockdown" Position: Mission Specialist Service Years: 2396-2406 Actor: Paul Levesque As the muscle of the team and mission specialist, Lt. Commander Thomas Bocan is often the one in the thick of things. He is one of the more serious members of the group and can sometimes have a contentious relationship with Riggs as they are both alpha males. Planning and executing the missions is his forte. Former Members Talisha Garnet Rank: Lieutenant Call Sign: "Skyhawk" Position: Pilot Service Years: 2395-2402 Actor: Sonequa Martin-Green As the former pilot, Lt. Garnet was responsible for all extractions and transportation to and from locations. She was killed in the latest mission in 2401 when her position was discovered too early and while she was fleeing her shuttle was blown up. Her actions saved the rest of the team who were later able to escape. Category:Character Lists